


The haunted house

by Broken_Record_3



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Isadora has brought her friends to an abandoned manor in the hinterlands. Various supernatural shenanigans occur.
Relationships: Fiona/Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire, basically everyone is friends I can't tag all this
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The haunted house

The bus pulled up to the stop, the doors hissing open. The six teens hopped out, gathering on the sidewalk as the bus pulled away. 

“We’re here!” Isadora yelled, spinning around. She was wearing a black dress she had sewn herself, which was covered in black lace and ended at her ankles. Quigley had called it “emo”, but she preferred “gothic.

“You don’t have to remind me.” Klaus groaned. 

“Come on Klaus, don’t be such a spoilsport.” Isadora laughed, walking over to Klaus. He was sitting on the bench at the station, next to Duncan. 

“Yeah Klaus, this is gonna be so much fun!” Duncan said, patting Klaus’s shoulder. Duncans’s other hand was on the typewriter he had so insisted on bringing. Klaus sighed and stood up. 

“So, where is the abandoned house? I sure hope you didn't drag us out here for nothing, Isa.” Fiona asked. She was sitting on the curb, braiding the grass. 

“It’s just over that little hill,” Isadora answered, “about a 30-minute walk.” 

“Well, only if you’re walking! Why don’t we run?” Quigley asked. He was on top of the bus shelter, leaning down to scare Duncan and Klaus on the bench. 

Klaus screamed, grabbing onto Duncan’s arm. Duncan laughed and mock hit Quigley, making his brother fall off the bus shelter. Quigley got back up, cursing at Duncan. Duncan stuck out his tongue at him. 

“You guys are so immature. It’s just a house!” Violet lamented, dusting off Quigley’s jacket. 

“I heard it’s haunted by a ghost couple. Legend says they both got poisoned at their wedding, and they lurk around the manor, scaring anyone who comes near!” Isadora said ominously, waving her hands like a ghost. Fiona laughed, running her hands up and down the strap of her bag. 

“Y-you made that up, right?” Klaus stammered. 

“Of course she did, bookworm.” Violet laughed. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Isadora replied, “And with, that, let’s get going!” 

The six teens started the walk, falling into little groups and chatting. The landscape around was hilly and bare, covered in waving grass. The light of the five o’clock sun basked everything in a glow that seemed almost supernatural. 

As the group rounded the top of the hill, the house came into view. You could tell it was once a glorious home, with three stories and a giant garden. But that was no longer the reality, not even close. Instead, the wood of the house was dark and rotten, most of the third story was sunken in, and the garden overgrown and tangled. A huge stained glass window stretched up all three stories, standing eerie and unchanging above the ruin of the house. 

“Wow,” Isadora whispered. The rest of the group shared the same sentiment, silent on the top of the hill. They walked down, not daring to talk in the presence of such a foreboding structure. 

When Isadora reached the door, she was almost hesitant to push it open. She bit her lip and flung the doors open, unleashing a flurry of dirt and grime. 

“So, what are we waiting for?” Quigley said, breaking the silence. Isadora nodded and walked in. She felt like she was entering somewhere that wasn’t quite of this world. 

“This is actually pretty cool,” Violet said, picking a broken lamp off a table. She fiddled with the lightbulb, making a few sparks appear. She took a piece of metal from it and put it in her bag. 

“Look at these stairs!” Quigley yelled, running over to the rickety staircase. 

“Oh my god Quigley,” Violet sighed, running over to him. “That’s not safe, babe.” 

Quigley sighed as Violet pulled him away. 

“Are you glad I’m not that daft?” Fiona laughed, poking Isadora in the shoulder. 

“Mmmhhm, honey.” Isadora nodded, walking further in the house. Fiona, Violet, and Quigley followed, eager to see more.

\--------------------------------------------------

“I want to go home!” Klaus said, standing on the doorstep. All but him and Duncan had gone into the home, leaving the two awkwardly standing together.

“It’s alright. I’m going to sit here, maybe type a little.” Duncan replied, opening up the typewriter. 

“I’ve always liked typewriters,” Klaus began, “My father always wrote notes on one. Why are you carrying it?” 

“Well, uh,” Duncan mumbled, “There's this one journalist, she always carried one, and she’s sort of my idol. So I thought I’d bring one.” 

“That’s neat.” Klaus smiled, “I always did stuff that I thought made me more like my heroes.” 

Duncan smiled back. The two boys sat on the step for a few minutes, everything dead silent except for the clack of typewriter keys and the tapping of Duncan’s foot.

“Let’s go in. I’ll be with you the whole time, okay?” Duncan asked. 

“Alright,” Klaus replied timidly. They walked into the house together, facing whatever feeling was creeping into their brains. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

“You boys are here!” Isadora exclaimed. 

“Y-yeah,” Klaus mumbled. 

“Where did Fiona go?” Duncan asked. 

“Yeah, we lost her,” Quigley admitted. 

“Wh- how- Why aren’t you looking for her!?” Klaus responded, bewildered. 

“We figured she’s smart enough to find her way back.” Isadora shrugged. 

“You can’t do that!” Klaus protested. Isadora just laughed and turned back. 

Isadora turned towards the staircase. She gestured to Violet. 

“Vi? How can we get up these stairs without breaking them?” She asked. Violet tied up her hair and began looking at the stairs, measuring things against her arm and mumbling to herself about weight and pressure. 

The stairs were once grand, splitting in two directions with long wrought iron banisters. They had long since fallen out of glory, the stairs rotted, and the banisters a home for ivy and fungus. They looked barely strong enough to hold Sunny, let alone six teens. 

“I think I’ve figured out a way.” Violet announced. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group made their way upstairs by carefully climbing up the banister, two at a time. They walked carefully upstairs, only stepping on the strong boards. 

“The lighting up here is terrible,” Duncan complained. All of the windows were boarded up and the walls were in surprisingly good shape. The only light was coming from the stained glass window, making everything seem long and ghostly. 

“This is so creepy!” Klaus said, huddled in a rotting corner. 

“Wait- Where’s Isa?” Quigley asked. Isadora wasn’t with the group anymore. 

“She couldn’t have gone back downstairs.” Violet pondered. 

“What if the ghost got her?” Klaus said, a scared tone in his voice. 

The entire group had congregated right across from the window, casting all of them in eerily bright light. 

“That story isn’t real,” Quigley began, “It’s just a-” 

Quigley was interrupted by sudden darkness. The window had been blocked, making the second floor almost pitch black. 

“O-Okay then. This is okay.” Violet said, patting her brother's shoulder. 

The light came back, revealing two silhouettes. One was in what looked like a suit, and the other in a long dress. They were right in front of the window, meaning they seemed two dimensional, with no faces or detail. They seemed to be dancing. 

“Holy SHIT!” Klaus yelled. The lights went out again, making the figures disappear. 

“It’s okay,” Violet assured him. She wasn’t quite sure of that herself, but she felt like she needed to reassure her younger brother. 

The window appeared again, along with the figures. 

“I-I think they're closer,” Duncan whispered. 

The figures were closer, this time arms interlocked and drinking from two champagne flutes. The lights cut again, the sound of champagne flutes hitting the floor accompanying the darkness. 

When the light came back, the silhouettes were gone. The champagne flutes were broken on the ground, a strange green liquid pouring from them. 

“RUN!” Violet yelled, grabbing Klaus’s arm. 

“What was that ghost couple story again?” Duncan asked, running. 

“A couple got married in this house a hundred years ago,” Violet explained, “and someone poisoned them at their toast.” 

“Holy shit, I think we just saw them!” Quigley exclaimed. 

The group reached the window, huddling together. The window was opened again, but the figures were properly illuminated this time. 

“Isadora? Fiona?” Violet asked, in shock. 

“You’re absolutely right love!” Fiona responded, smiling. She was wearing a suit from her closet, with her hair pulled up and her glasses in her pocket. She put the glasses on and took her hair down, laughing. 

“We thought it would be very funny to scare you,” Isadora explained, laughing along with her girlfriend. She was wearing the same long dress as before, with a makeshift veil on her head. 

“Fuck you!” Klaus mumbled, trying to look like he wasn’t scared out of his mind. 

“It was funny!” Isadora and Fiona responded, speaking at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was a super fun one to write :)


End file.
